1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a formation method of coatings.
2. Description of Related Art
For purpose of improving wear resistance and lubricity of slide parts, Diamond Like Carbon (hereinafter, abbreviated as “DLC”) films are formed on slide members that slide onto other members. If there is a part of the slide member on which the DLC film is not formed, the DLC film is formed on the entire slide member first, and the DLC film on the part is then removed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-9110 (JP-A-2006-9110)).
In a DLC coating removal method disclosed in JP-A-2006-9110, a workpiece is covered with a masking member such that an opening is positioned at the part where the DLC film is to be removed, and then etching gas is blown onto the opening at 26 MPa or higher to etch and remove the DLC film.
According to the DLC coating removal method disclosed in JP-A-2006-9110, although a member of which the DLC film is formed only on the desired parts can be obtained, the DLC film has to be temporarily formed and then removed. Thus, the number of processes increases, and it becomes a factor in increasing the cost of production.
Furthermore, it is determined that when the DLC film formation with the application of the masking member to the workpiece to shield a part of the workpiece is compared with the DLC film formation without the application of the masking member, the hardness of the DLC film decreases in the case of the DLC film formation with the application of the masking member to shield a part of the workpiece.